1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-recording device, which can simultaneously record a common still image in a plurality of recording media, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a digital camera has been proposed, on which two recording media, such as a CF card and an SD card, can be detachably mounted. The two recording media are used mainly for backup, so that one still image, obtained by a photographing operation, is simultaneously recorded on each of the recording media. These recording media can be separately used. For example, it is possible for only one recording medium to be mounted on a personal computer to perform an image process on an image. Further, the same recording media are not always used simultaneously. For example, two recording media, which have been separately used, may be mounted on a single digital camera.
In a conventional digital camera, when two recording media are mounted, an operation such as deletion can be carried out for images having a common folder-number/file-number pair. Namely, in two images, if their folder-number/file-number pairs are identical, it is deemed that the two images were recorded at the same time. In reality, however, when recording media, which were used in different digital cameras, are simultaneously used, it may happen that the folder-number/file-number pairs are identical, but the images are different, a situation which cannot be recognized before the operation.